


Jealousy

by NovemberGlass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Impala, Impala Sex, M/M, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberGlass/pseuds/NovemberGlass
Summary: Things get heated when Dean sees Sam talking to a girl in a bar  and gets jealous. (Wincest)





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Jealousy  
> Author: November Glass  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Description: Things get heated when Dean sees Sam talking to a girl in a bar and gets jealous. (Wincest)  
> Rating: MA/Explicit  
> Warnings: Incest, hardcore slash, car sex, strong language.  
> Spoilers: It mentions the bunker, which I think they find in like season 9, but that's not a huge spoiler...  
> Ships: Sam/Dean (Wincest)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I associated with Supernatural or the CW.  
> Author’s Notes: Requested by Dimac.31 on Fanfiction. Net..  
> ALSO: I'm really curious. I want to know if you guys think Sam or Dean would be top/bottom in this relationship. Comment on the story and let me know. That way I can write more stories accordingly :) Also… if there are any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know!

“Alright, I need to take a piss,” Dean said, setting down his empty beer bottle with a clunk. San grunted, not looking up as he continued to trace the patterns carved into the surface of the bar table. Dean rolled his eyes and slipped off his stool. He didn't know what what was wrong with Sam. He hadn't been talking much lately, and seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Whenever Dean wanted simply to sit with him and talk, to be brother's instead of hunters for a minute, Sam found some excuse to get out of it. Today, though, Dean had insisted and Sam had run out of excuses.

As he washed his hands, Dean resolved to confront Sam about his silence when he returned to their table. As he pushed the restroom door open, however, he stopped. He had a direct line of sight to the table where Sam sat, and sitting next to him was a pretty brunette. Well, not really sitting next to him, the girl was practically sitting in Sam’s lap. Her face was up close to his, her red painted lips next to Sam’s ear, saying something that Dean was sure was not appropriate. Something about the sight made his blood boil, and Dean struggled to control his temper.

Worst of all, Sam seemed to be relishing the attention, his arm was around the girl’s waist and he wore one of those smirks that made Dean want to punch him in the face. With a deep breath Dean walked over to the table. He cleared his throat, leaning against the beat up wood. Sam looked away from the girl to meet Dean's glare. Dean pasted on a polite smile as he looked at the girl.

“Can I, uh, borrow my brother for a moment?”

“Sure,” the girl said with a dimpled smile, then to Sam, “I'll wait for you by the bar.” She winked at him, sauntering away to lean against the bar and flirt with the bartender.

Dean glared furiously at his brother, “What the hell, Sam?”

“What?” Sam said defensively.

“You know exactly what,” Dean spat.

“So you can sleep around during a job, but I can't do so much as flirt in between?”

“It's different,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

“And how's that, Dean?” Sam asked, glowering at him.

“It just is, okay?” Dean said angrily.

Sam rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Look, just cool it, okay? We still have one more night on the motel room. You go back to the bunker and I'll use the room tonight. I'll be back by breakfast. I'll even bring you coffee in the morning, alright?”

“Are you fucking serious, Sam? No way.”

“I'm sorry, Dean, I just don't see the problem here.”

“The problem?!” Dean was getting a little red now, so angry, and he didn't even know why. He couldn't help picturing Sam with that girl in their motel room, touching every inch of her skin, making her moan and scream… the thought of it made Dean absolutely livid, but Dean had no idea why.

Sam, apparently, had saw how angry Dean was, and he wasn't the only one. “Dean,” he said nervously, glancing around. “You're drawing attention to us.”

“Fine,” Dean growled, grabbing Sam by the arm and towing him outside.

“Okay, Dean, really, what's this all about? She's just some random girl from a bar.”

Dean took a couple steps away from Sam, his back to his brother. What the fuck was wrong with him? It wasn't like Sam was a virgin or they knew the girl or anything, it didn't make any sense.

‘Dean,’ said a little voice in his head, ‘Dean you know exactly why. You know exactly what's happening. You just don't want to admit it.’

No. No, that couldn't be it. Dean shook his head, trying to rid his mind of that thought. He was just so confused. His Baby. Everything made sense when he was with his Baby, behind the wheel, nothing but an empty road ahead, a job in mind, and a trunk full of the good stuff. Before he knew it Dean was half-stumbling toward the impala.

“Dean?” Sam sounded concerned now. “Dean are you okay?”

Dean reached the car and stopped, one hand on the handle. He heard Sam approach from behind. Dean shook his head again. “I can't, Sammy. I just… can't anymore.”

“Can't what, Dean?”

“I-- I don't know. Somethings wrong with me. I just got so angry when I thought of… thought of…” The fact that he'd even pursued that train of thought in the first place made Dean feel dirty and ashamed. He shivered. Just as he was about to turn around and try to face his brother, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean,” came Sam's voice quietly. Dean turned to face his brother, the tone in his voice sending a sort of shock up his spine.

Sam was… Sam was really close to him, and he looked… sad. Why was he sad? Had Dean done something, said something? Dean couldn't help it. Later, he would blame it on his brotherly instinct to protect and comfort, but even as he'd tell himself that he'd know the truth: he was in love with Sam. He was in love with his brother. So he kissed him. Dean threaded his fingers through Sam's beautiful, long hair and kissed him like it was the last kiss he'd ever share with another. And Sam kissed him back. It was so beautiful, so perfect in that moment, and everything felt so right, that a part of Dean wanted that moment to last forever.

The rest of him wanted more. He wanted more of Sam, he wanted Sam to be closer, he wanted to have Sam, to take him and to do terrible, wonderful things to his little brother. 

Dean reached behind himself to grab hold of the back seat handle, pulling the door open. Sam pulled back from the kiss, hands still on his brother, as he looked from Dean to the ajar door. He looked back at Dean, a little mischievous glimpse in his eye that Dean remembered from their childhood.

He climbed into the car, removing his shirt before laying on his back, propped up on his elbows. Dean took off his own shirt as he climbed on top of Sam, straddling him so he could turn and close the car door. He checked for anyone outside, but didn't see anyone. It wasn't even midnight yet, so they probably had a few hours until people started to leave the bar in groups. That's when they'd really be in trouble.

Dean backed back to Sam, grinning a little as he leaned in for another kiss. It started slow, but it didn't take long to become more frenzied, desperate. Dean broke the kiss, unbuckling Sam's belt, then his own. Dean tore off Sam’s jeans urgently, taking his boxers with them. Dean's own pants soon followed. They kissed again, and when they finally broke the kiss to breathe, Dean was able to really take in all of Sam. They were both mostly hard, and Sam’s dick was… well it was certainly well above average size.

Dean could feel himself getting harder at the sight of his brother so exposed like that. He placed his hand on Sam's navel, and Sam involuntarily bucked his hips at the contact, pushing both erections together. They groaned in unison, Sam reaching down to grip Dean's thighs. Dean moved his hands upward slowly, and when he reached Sam's chest, he took a nipple between his forefinger and thumb and rolled it slowly, savoring the intense arousal in Sam's eyes. Dean kissed his neck, sucking just beneath his jaw and biting him a little there. Impatient, Sam gripped both of their members in one hand, pinning them together. He began to move his hand slowly up and down, but sped up when his need for friction got the better of him. The impala was filled with grunts and groans as both men surged their hips forward, always needing more.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam said between gasps as his brother leaned down to suck on a nipple. Dean had one hand on Sam's slit, rubbing it in a way that he knew would drive his brother wild. The other was in Sam's hair, gripping it tightly, and Sam's scalp began to throb, but the pain only made the experience more erotic.

“Oh god, Sammy. Oh god I'm so close,” Dean said, sitting up. He untangled his hand from Sam's hair, pressing it against his brother’s chest.

Sam kept a hand around their dicks, pinning them tightly together as they both surged forward in turn. His other wandered from Dean’s thigh to his ass, kneading the muscled flesh.

“Sam, Sam, I'm-- oh fuck,” Dean groaned.

Dean let out a garbled cry as he felt his body heat up to an almost unbearable level, an indescribable feeling building in him.

Dean’s orgasm was incredible. He almost blacked out from the force of it, and he was sure he made some sort of extraordinarily embarrassing noise, but he couldn't remember. He vaguely felt Sam climaxing beneath him, but he felt so lightheaded and drunk off his orgasm that the sensation was distant. He collapsed against Sam's chest and his lips found Sam's.

He pulled away, a drunken-like smile on his face. “So, you still wanna fuck that girl in the bar?”

Sam chuckled, pulling his brother in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So is it weird or a turn on for me to keep reminding you that they're brothers? Like if Dean is out here fucking Sam is it a turn on for me to mention that they're related, or is that bad timing? Constructive criticism like this is what I really need lol. Also, is it weird for me to not mention their shoes when they're disrobing or would it be more weird for me to do that?


End file.
